Of Sins and Lost Virtues
by NewYear's Tragedy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are apart of Konoha's newest elite group, The Seven Deadly Sins. Despite torturous missions, will their pure souls survive or threaten to become the sin they represent? NaruSaku. Partner Story with Love Is Only A Word.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Era

**Of Sins and Lost Virtues **

**Author's Note: Of Sins and Lost Virtues is a partner story between myself (NewYear's Tragedy) and Love Is Only A Word. The story style consists of two alternating point of views. To give the reader a better perceptive of the two, Naruto's point of view will be written by me and Sakura's by Love Is Only A Word.**

* * *

**Of Sins and Lost Virtues**

**Prologue  
Legacy of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

Throughout history men have fought each other; both with different views and opinions than their opponent. War was and is a very real fact of life. It was in human nature to defend, protect, and fight others. People died in war and most of the time it was unknown to them that they were fighting another man's battle. The fact was some people just died and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Even with new medical ninjutsu advances, it wasn't always enough. Our physical and emotional bodies could only sustain so much before the breaking point. But, there were ways to avoid death's constant watching eye. Quite simply a strategy was needed and that's all it took for the Leaf.

Konohagakure was the first hidden village to go above and beyond to protect their village walls. Under the very nose of the Hokage, the head of ANBU made his idea come to life. No longer would a threat reach the peaceful village of his hometown. Hell, the world would be so quiet now that his idea was in place, that chuunin and jounin would hardly even receive any more missions. He believed the missions after his plan will prove to be simple escorting missions and maybe even helping around the village such as renovation of old buildings. The head of ANBU's idea left a blanket of peace over the valley that ended all wars and conflict. That was because a select group of people kept it that way.

They were known as the Seven Deadly Sins. Yet, in this case the title did not stand for its literal meaning of sins a mortal could commit. The Seven Deadly Sins were Konoha's newest elite. A special unit from ANBU, they were a force to be reckoned with. Throughout and after the final war with Madara, it was where they made their first appearance. The seven went by the name of the sin they represented: Wrath, Pride, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Lust, and Gluttony. Clad out in black, wearing a gray vest, a black cloak draped over their bodies and heads, and a single katana across their back, they appeared at first glance like normal ANBU. Each member of the new unit displayed one of the seven sins and it was shown by the masks they wore. Each sin or member was ruthless in their own way. One sin may torture rather than kill or maybe even attack their target emotionally. They were trained based on teamwork and ultimate ways to kill an attended target. Like the slight change in wind, they were untraceable and undetectable. No one had ever seen behind one of their masks. The only people to know what face looked back at them from behind the cover up were the seven themselves. The village of their origin did not even know who it was carrying out their missions and sure they had their guesses. None of them right though and if they were, they'd never find out.

At the beginning, The Seven Deadly Sins were a blessing to the Leaf and their allies. Each successful mission brought down the reign of a man trying to destroy the peace that loomed over the land. Soon after, the seven's fighting style got more aggressive and out of hand. Emotional changes of the seven were rumored to be similar to the biblical seven sins. It was proved even more when the seven's suspected targets changed. Along with shinobi targets, the seven had also been known to target civilians. Believed to be corrupt and attacking on their own accord, much like the Akatsuki, even the village of their origin, the Leaf, began to fear them. And just like that the seven elite became their sin.

_Wrath_, was the leader of the seven sins. His sin was also known as rage. The biblical description describes wrath as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath in its purest form shows self-destructiveness, violence, and hate. It was no question why the owner of Wrath's mask would choose this sin. Wrath's face was covered by a white, simple ANBU mask. The only thing different was a sickening grin that stretched far across the mouth. It had drawn fangs similar to those of the demon Nine-Tails. Black holes stood where the eyes should have been drawn. Near the nose was two streaks of red from the each eye's tear duct as if the mask was crying blood. Much like his sin, Wrath attacked first and thought later. Millions feared the emotion wrath and thus feared him as a sin. The reason he was the top most feared was his anger and sometimes he left a gory mess. At first it seemed silly that he was chosen to lead but it became clear why after the first few battles. His anger sometimes did get the better of him and for that reason he was constantly kept in check by another sin.

His second command stood next to him on his left flank, _Pride_. It is said Pride is the most serious of all the sins because it is the source of the others. The excessive love of one's self, desire to be more important than others, and failure to acknowledge the work of others sparks the other six sins to arise. Pride's mask was the most simple out of the seven. There were black eyes holes with a thick straight line for the mouth. The mask itself resembled almost like a grimace. Pride was careful and thoughtful. He killed quickly and efficiently, not wasting a single second to complete his mission. Pride stood taller than the rest of the Seven Sins and always made sure they knew that.

To Wrath's right was _Envy_. Much like jealousy, Envy is the feeling discontent towards other's traits, status, abilities, etc. Envy's mask was a half smile. It appeared almost as if the rest of the smile had not been drawn in and instead a line was drawn. Like smeared make-up, green paint dripped down from both eyes stopping down halfway on the cheeks. Similar to the others, black eyes holes covered the eyes. However, differently, this mask had drawn in eyebrows. The eyebrows pulled in together so make the mask overall smirking. To complete her look, Envy's attacks and defenses were a combination of all the other six's. She did have her own unique style but rarely used it. No one knew why though, she never let them get that close.

_Greed_, flanked Envy, his arms always crossed. The literal sin, Greed, could also be defined as disloyalty, betrayal and or treason that lead to personal gain. Like Envy, Greed was a desire for something more for themselves. To show his sin well, Greed's mask was overall creepy. A smile was drawn way up the sides of his mouth. His eyes holes were bigger than the other sins. It was drawn as if the mask was snickering in a crazy way. Greed was the single handily most feared around parts anywhere away from Fire Country. The reason being the way he killed his targets. He was never in any rush to end their life. His demonic laughter would always be the last thing his target would hear.

_Sloth_, stood equal to Greed but by Pride. Sloth was the failure to work and choose to do nothing instead. Historically this sin was described as physical laziness but most of all spiritual laziness, which being too lazy to follow the guidelines of their religion. Another definition also says evil exists when good men fail to act, which shows sloth by a man witnessing a crime and chooses not to do anything about it. The man who represented this sin knew that all too well. He was usually the last to show up to a fight involving all seven. He usually never had too. The fight would be over and done with. His mask was completely white. Nothing drawn on it. Boring almost. Some joked he was even too lazy to draw upon the white porcelain. However, when he did fight, his style brought him the ranks of the most top shinobi in the world.

_Lust_, liked to stay by Sloth and so usually flanked him. This sin like Envy and Greed was an intense desire. Usually thought just as sexual wants, lust can involve the strong desire for money, fame, or power. However, Lust used her talents towards more of its most common meaning. She was known for genjutsu and the male populations were scared of her more than the rest of the seven sins. Her mask was inviting, like a carnival mask. A wide, happy smile was drawn upon it with realistic eyes. Different shades of red surrounded the eyes and mouth. At the corner of the left eye stood a small, almost undetectable pink heart. Lust was glad she would be the first thing guys see and the last thing they would ever remember.

Last, but certainly not least was _Gluttony_. Gluttony was considered a sin because of the excessive desire for food leading to the point of waste and withholding from the needy. This sin could, however, be interpreted as selfishness; placing one's own interests above the well-being of others. Gluttony's mask was wider than the others and drawn on it was a huge wide open mouth threatening to swallow whoever glanced at it. Under the black eyes were orange diamonds that appeared out of place. Gluttony was known for crushing his opponent. He would break their bones like twigs in his bare hands. He was once known for shoving different kunai down a man's throat just because he believed the man showed the sin he represented. He was harsh and he was cruel; he was the final sin.

It is said if ever come to contact with one of these deadly sins they would send you straight to hell. The Seven Sins were ruthless, judge-less, and most of all merciless.

However, that is just a story. After the war, the seven sins were hardly seen of or talked about again. No one knew of their real identity, nor what caused their sudden disappearance. It was just a normal day when the seven just...vanished. Sure, scouting missions and recon were sent to look for them, but always would return empty-handed. With no explanation of their whereabouts or anything, shinobi and civilian alike let them fade away from their minds. Now, they were just known as one of the sins that used to walk the earth. No longer would their stories be told around camp fires on shinobi missions. Instead they were often used as children stories to scare children into behaving. They were gone as far as anyone knew. So why fear what no longer exists?

But in a world full of sinners, who could blame it when the Seven Deadly Sins showed up again?

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Era**

_**Naruto**_

He was sprawled out across his bed, his limbs in every which way. His eyes hardly blinked since they were so focused on the ceiling above his head. He just stared at every microscopic crack in the white plaster of the top of his room. Naruto was fully dressed in his jounin vest and black pants. Pretty much the same image as his father or so he had been told. He had been a jounin for a good six months and sadly still too young to qualify for Hokage. Despite his involvement in the war with Madara and all his accomplished, the elders thought it unfit for him to become a Kage. Apparently his father was the youngest and the Yondaime was in his late twenties, early thirties. They explained it was because he lacked experience and needed to understand the full duties of a Hokage. They even went as far to say a Hokage needed to do more than just give his life for his village. It irritated him to no end that they would even have the nerve to utter such words. So after Madara's fallout the council, elders, and head jounins voted on a new Hokage since Tsunade had decided to retire. Most who voted were for him, but when the elders proved that near impossible; they backed down. The next to step up to the title of Rokudaime was none other than, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto did hear rumors of another candidate that lost for 'unknown' reasons. He mentally rolled his eyes. _Unknown_, more like information that was higher than your pay rate. In the end he was stuck, stuck with simple missions of guarding the gates or escorting nobles and their wives halfway across the freaking country. The world was at peace, you could say. It wasn't that he didn't mind. Hell, he made it that way. It just was really boring to have to wait around for him grow wrinkles to please the elders. Who knows how long he'll have to wait before becoming Shichidaime Hokage.

Naruto kicked his legs to the side of the bed and pushed himself off the mattress. Grabbing his forehead protector off the cabinet drawer beside his bed, he took off towards the front door of his home. He slammed the door, leaving his house and tied the black fabric around his forehead pushing up on his blonde locks. Naruto pushed off his legs to come to land on top of his house. Bringing two fingers up to the level of his nose, he muttered a few words and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

He reappeared outside the double doors keeping him apart from the Hokage and himself. The young wide eyed chuunin on guard jumped back in surprise. The young man's hand shot to his back pocket to grasp a weapon, but Naruto firm hand stopped him.

"You must be new. I haven't seen your face before." Naruto smiled his signature grin. "Tell the Hokage, I need to talk to him. Tell him it's his student."

The man stared at Naruto for a while longer, but relaxed when he recognized his face. "Wait. You're Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

He chuckled, releasing the man's hand. "Yes."

"I'll go tell him." The man said in a rush turning to knock on the door twice.

Silence, before a deep voice answered. "Yes?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you, sir." The chuunin answered formally.

Naruto picked up on the low chuckle from the other side of the doors. "Alright. Send him in."

The young chuunin nodded and turned the handle letting Naruto in without difficulty. The door closed lightly behind him as Naruto made his way over to his former sensei. Kakashi was sitting behind his desk dressed in his Hokage robes and hat. Knowing full well that his sensei didn't wear them often, Naruto assumed that Kakashi had just returned from a meeting of high rank and didn't have time to change. His ex-sensei's eyes were hidden from the dip of his hat, but Naruto could still tell that he was smiling.

"Ah, what do I owe this pleasure?" Kakashi asked looking up from something in his lap. "Here again to ask for a mission that I can't give?"

Naruto ran and slid onto the Hokage's desk pushing some paper off as he snatched a small book from the man's lap.

"You're still reading this crap?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Give me that!" The silver headed Kage snapped, reaching for the orange book causing a stack of paper to scatter all over the floor.

Naruto pulled it back from him and avoided each feeble attempt the man made to take it from him.

"Naruto you're too old to be doing this to me." He stated his hand brushing the book before it was pulled further away from him. "Give it!"

"I didn't come here to ask for a mission." He pulled the book back quickly to stop Kakashi from getting it again. "I want my own genin squad." Naruto concluded finally letting the struggling man have his book back.

Kakashi sighed through the mask that covered his face and pulled open a drawer on the side of his desk to put the book in. He closed the drawer with a bang only to turn back to face the waiting jounin.

"Right to the point as always. However, I am sorry. The academy students won't be ready for a genin team for another five months." The Hokage informed him sitting back into his chair.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto exclaimed in defeat. "That's practically half a year!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I have no control of the kid's learning rate, Naruto. I'm sorry but I can't be of service to you." He leaned forward closer to the blonde. "You should take this break to relax, maybe have some fun, or even do something with Sakura." He winked knowing full well of his and Sakura's relationship.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly keeping his blush at bay before a hand pushed him off the desk.

"Now get going. I have work to do." The Hokage commanded, glancing at the drawer to his side.

"Work my ass." Naruto muttered shaking his head at the Kage before him.

"Yes. Paperwork and such." Kakashi trailed off as Naruto turned his back on the Hokage. "Naruto.." Kakashi started before the older man cut himself off.

"Hmm..?" Naruto asked tilting his head back to look at the silver headed Kage.

Kakashi stared at him his eyes slightly glazed as if stuck in a far off memory. "It's nothing." The Hokage concluded, his eyes returning to normal.

"Tsh." Naruto snickered before his body dispersed in leaves.

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was now outside Konoha's hospital and no longer the dull room of the Hokage's office. There was very little activity out by the building. The occasional wounded nin walking by to get some fresh air but besides that he was alone.

"That was a waste of time." Naruto muttered to himself shaking his head in annoyance.

He blinked staring up at the aging five story building of the hospital. Sakura had now become the head medic nin in Konoha. She truly rose up to be among the greatest like her mentor. A couple of months ago they had gotten together after she had told him the truth about her feelings and admitted to him she never lied about her loving him. He was hesitant at first for he still believed some part of her, even how small that part may be, still loved Sasuke. Throughout their time together she proved that he was the first thought on her head when she woke up and the last as she fell asleep. In turn she was his as well, had always been for as long as he could remember. They both had grown and whatever happened they were always there for each other. She was his best friend, the love of his life, his precious person, and the very thing that tied him down to this world.

Naruto walked through the glass doors of the hospital and straight to the front desk. Placing both arms on the counter of the reception office he waited for the nurse behind the computer to notice him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The middle-aged women asked, glancing up from the screen.

"Hmmm, yes. Is Sakura busy?" He questioned looking at his finger nails.

He heard typing on the computer as he turned back to the nurse.

"Yes." The nurse confirmed. "It says here she is in surgery right now."

Naruto frowned. "How much longer?"

The nurse shrugged. "Now, if that's all you need, I have work to do." The nurse said and continued filling paperwork into the computer.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Naruto breathed out through his nose in irritation as he pushed himself away from the counter. God, everyone seemed busy but him. It was getting ridiculous.

He made his way out of the hospital and jumped onto a building next to the five decker hospital. Pushing off his left leg, Naruto made his way the carvings of the Hokage's heads. He passed civilians who hardly noticed his presence and flew past fellow comrades of his. Without breaking a sweat, he made it to the Fourth's head.

Naruto sat down on the rocky granite, one of his legs bent and his arm casually hanging over it. He glanced out at the village bustling with life and remembered a time not so long ago that he sat in the same place but with a complete different scene. The wind picked up around him as the invisible force splashed his hair across his face and eyes. Strangely, the wind brought the smell of rain as he glanced around at the clear blue skies. Why was it he had the weirdest feeling a storm was approaching? And not the kind that brought rain?

He leaned back placing his arms around his head looking at the endless blue sky. Not a single cloud in the sky. Empty. Time seemed to freeze in place as his mind wander to different thoughts and aspects of his life. There was so much time nowadays. This is the fifth time this week he had found himself atop the Hokage monument just thinking. It was starting to get a little creepy.

Naruto ran his hand over his face in frustration. Was it really over? The bloodshed? The endless fighting? The dying..? The peace he had so long searched for and wanted had finally come? Yes, maybe, but was this what he wanted? Yes.

Naruto squeezed the bridge of his nose together.

Then why does it feel so wrong?

"Naruto." A deep voice rasped out.

His eyes shot open searching for the owner of the voice.

"Naruto." It said again.

The blonde jounin sat up his eyes checking his surroundings, but to no avail. He was alone. There was no one else on the monument.

"Behind you, Naruto." The voice told him as if amused.

He spun around to face a cloaked figure that seemingly appeared out of thin air. The figure wore a black cloak with his hood up covering the owner's face. Despite the dark shade of the fabric, Naruto could see the slight darkening of specks near the sleeves and chest. The dark specs of dried blood. This man was a threat, no question about it. The air around him smelled heavy of iron and sulfur. The unknown man was not even trying to cover his chakra as it poured off in waves. Naruto tried to fight the urge to take a step back as the man's chakra spiked even more. What worried him the most was how was this guy able to sneak up on him? Naruto jumped to his feet, a kunai already raised in his hand. Taking a step to the man to place the blade's edge near the man's throat, Naruto glanced up at the cloaked figure from under his eye lashes.

"Who are you?" Naruto commanded, as the man stood still, not even threatened by Naruto's weapon.

The man laughed quietly before pulling out a kunai to Naruto's neck to mirror him. Naruto's eyes widened staring at the fresh, bright red stain of blood on the man's hand and weapon.

"Can't you tell..?" The cloaked figure asked. "You smell that delicious aroma, no?"

"You mean the iron in blood?" The blonde jounin asked calmly, glaring at the man.

"Oh, yes. And that sound?" The man mused. "Oh, I crave to see it and feel it again."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, Naruto. The sound of a person's scream in agony. The sight of the upmost fear in their eyes." He laughed in glee. "The smell of their fear and blood as they bleed out." He laughed crazily, his hood shaking but never falling off. "And the feel of ripping them apart, piece by piece." His eyes glazed over slightly, apparent that his anger was boiling over. "Especially, when they get too close to _her_ or even threaten to harm _her_." The man shook his head, ending his own personal dilemma. "I swear, it is amazing how killing appeals to every single one of your senses." He paused. "Don't even get me started about taste.." He trailed off.

"You're sick!" Naruto shouted in anger pressing the blade closer to the man's throat.

The man shook his head. "No, I'm not. But I'll tell you what I am." He reasoned, taking a step closer to Naruto.

Against his better judgment and training, Naruto allowed the man to move closer following his movements with his kunai.

"I suffered as a child. My whole life was a lie. I never was good enough for those I swore to protect. I give my life to protect them and they turned on me in the end." The man explained to Naruto his voice hard. "So, I'll tell you what I am.."

The cloaked figure leaned closer, his breath tickling Naruto's ear as he hissed. "I'm you."

Naruto shot up from where he had been laying down, his heart hammering erratically. His eyes darted all over the place checking and double-checking his surroundings. He was still on top of the Hokage monument and was alone. The wind blew revealing the smell of flowers and barbecue from inside the heart of the village, not the smell of blood and death.

"It was just a dream." Naruto breathed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Naruto pulled his head into his hands trying to rub the image of that man out of his head. God, now his dreams were nightmares. Being paranoid like this will kill him. He is safe here in Konoha. He really needs to calm down and relax like Kakashi suggested. Naruto took a breath and forced that image to the back of his mind. Smiling, remembering Kakashi's conversation, Naruto formed a few quick hand signs.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu." He said softly as white smoke popped next to him.

"Your orders?" The bushin asked kneeling beside Naruto.

"I've decided to take Kakashi up on his suggestion." Naruto smirked. "I need you to go to the store."

The clone looked up at him with a slightly pissed expression. "And here I thought you made me to fight or distract someone, not run errands for your lazy ass."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just go. It's for Sakura." He laughed as the clone's eyes immediately brightened and expression softened.

"Hai!" The clone took off towards the village.

Naruto watched the copy of himself go before looking to the side and lifting up his arm. "You can deliver your message now. I've seen you circling me for the past ten minutes." He said his eyes drifting up at the sky.

A pigeon broke its trace and dived to land on his outstretched arm. On closer inspection, it was no ordinary messenger pigeon. It was the type of bird the Leaf used for secrecy during war and such so no one will try to capture it and read the message strapped to it. Naruto turned his body so he could angle himself to yank at the small scroll tied to the bird's leg. He pinched the scroll in his fingers while his other hand set the bird off back into the sky. Naruto sat back down and unrolled the paper to find a neatly written paragraph in nice script.

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Two days from now at 0100hrs, a select number of jounin and special jounin will have the chance to be among Konoha's elite. The Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) is creating a new unit for special ops that you are invited to be a part of. This unit is not for the faint of heart and many will fail the resignation. The training this unit involves could very will kill you. If you choose to accept, down at the ANBU headquarters a masked member of the ANBU will be waiting at the front door. Whatever he asks, you will reply, 'The leaves are changing.' From there he will escort you to the meeting room and you will wait for further instructions. If not, and you choose to decline, burn this letter._

_Sincerely,_  
_Head of ANBU_  
_Danzo Shimura_

Naruto lifted his head from the small scroll digesting the small words and what they offered. Not even a second later, he stood up smiling. About time he was going get some action.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

The night was cool and crisp and it was dark except for the little bit of light coming from the hospital. It almost had an eerie feel to it, but Sakura was too tired to care.

Sakura was just getting off of work at the hospital. Being Tsunade's apprentice was hard work and had a lot of long hours. Today she worked almost 21 hours and was just leaving the hospital at five past midnight. There was not a single day this entire week that she hadn't been at the hospital for less than twelve hours. The previous day Sakura got home around eleven or twelve and slept till about three before getting called in for an emergency. A genin team had just arrived back from a minor mission, but got attacked by rogue ninjas which left one of the kids in critical condition. Sakura had to rush in to help and she barely managed to save his life. Suffice to say that Sakura was completely exhausted, worn out and ready for a break.

But despite the long day and many patients, there was one patient that really stuck with her. It was this little girl who came in to get her annual shots before the ninja school started up again. She was so exuberant and excited for school. She had this huge smile that reminded Sakura of someone else. "I can't wait till I graduate and make a squad and start to become a ninja and save people's lives! I'll be so strong and powerful and the best ninja ever!" she exclaimed loudly. She was jumping around so much Sakura had to stop trying to give her the shot. Sakura laughed fondly at her childish behavior.

"You've got to stop moving. Please." Sakura said sweetly. She remembered being her age, super excited about being a ninja. It was her biggest dream to graduate school, be on a great team, and be the best ninja she could be. She thought she was ready for the responsibilities, but she was wrong. She gave the little girl a sad smile. She just hoped that the little girl didn't have to grow up too soon or experience the death of a comrade. That she didn't have to learn about all the cruelties of the world before she got to experience her childhood. Sakura envied the little girls innocence. She gently stuck the needle in as the little girl continued chattering on and on.

"And then there's this really cute guy in my class. He is so cute and funny. I really, really like him! He's such a great ninja and he's the best at ninjutsu in our class! And did I mention he's cute?! Today he actually smiled at me!" The girl squealed before staring off into space with a giddy smile on her face, most likely thinking about her crush. Sakura remembered her first crush and how she was totally obsessed over him. Everyone was in love with him, including Sakura. But she realized that he wasn't right for her or even cared for her. Now she was completely over him and crushing on someone new, but with her being so busy at the hospital it was hard to find time to date. Sakura sighed as the memory of the little innocent girl faded and she became more aware of her current surroundings. It was almost completely deserted at this time except for the stray cat or dog and the usual drunkard stumbling home. On rare occasions, like tonight, there was the random couple walking around, holding hands, and whispering sweet nothing's in each other's ears. Sakura never understood why a couple would be walking around this late. If it were up to her she would stay at home with her significant other and cuddle on the couch or have a nice quiet dinner alone.

Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head. She usually ignored the people surrounding her on nights like these when she left the hospital really late. Normally she didn't care about what was going on around her and tonight she particularly could care less. She was just ready to get to her house and collapse on her bed, if she even made it that far. Her feet were dragging as she continued to make the journey to her house. She was only halfway to her house and she didn't feel like she could make it any further, but she trudged on. _Almost there Sakura. You get to go home and collapse for hours because you have a day off tomorrow._That thought was the thing to push her forward and finish her trek home.

She pulled out her keys and shoved it in the lock and jiggled it around for a few minutes. "Damn this stupid lock. I really need to get a new one." She muttered angrily to herself. Finally she got the door unlocked and spent a few more minutes trying to get the key out of the lock. She shoved the door open and threw the keys on the table by the door. They slid across the wood surface and flew to the floor. Sakura grumbled angrily about the keys, but didn't feel like doing anything about it. _I'll probably forget the damn things are on the floor tomorrow. _Sakura just slammed her front door shut and locked it. She stood at the foot of the stairs and sighed. She did not want to walk up the thousands of stairs to reach her bedroom. Sakura just turned and walked into the living room. She blindly felt for the couch and once she found it she collapsed on it ready to sleep for days.

Sakura's nose picked up a foreign smell. She laid there sniffing, deciding if she should get up to investigate. Her ninja senses were tingling, telling her that she shouldn't keep her guard down, but her whole body and mind was exhausted. In the end her ninja senses won over and she slowly pulled the kunai out from under one of the couch cushions. The smell was coming from her kitchen. She looked closely and noticed there was a flickering light emanating off of the walls. Sakura held the kunai tightly and poised to attack. She slid against the wall towards the door to the kitchen. She slowly looked around the corner into the kitchen and what she saw shocked her. The kunai in her hand dropped to the floor. The sound of the metal kunai hitting tile floor resonated throughout the quiet house.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw her. He was sitting on the other side of the table facing the opening of the kitchen. Spread out on the table in front of him was two plates set out with wine glasses and silver knives, spoons, and forks. There was a neat white folded napkin by both plates. In the middle of the table was a tall white lit candle, the source of the faint lights rebounding off the walls. Naruto stood up and walked over to the other chair and pulled it out. Sakura dumbly walked over to the awaiting chair and sat as Naruto pushed her chair in for her. She took in the beautifully set table and the simple candle lit. She glanced over and noticed food sitting on the counter. She was in awe.

"W-What is all this?" Sakura stuttered, still in shock. Naruto grinned his normal grin and walked over to the counter filled with food. He grabbed a platter with two steaks and brought it over to Sakura.

"Sorry if they're a little cold. I wasn't expecting you to work so late." Naruto took a big fork and picked up one of the steaks, the smaller one, and carefully laid it on Sakura's plate. He walked back to his side of the table and just dropped his steak on his plate. He walked back to the counter, placed the platter on it, and picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes with a spoon sticking out of it. He walked back over to Sakura and scooped some potatoes and carefully placed them on her plate. Sakura just sat there, not knowing what to do at all. Naruto went back to his plate and just plopped a big chunk of mashed potatoes onto it. He went back to the counter for a third time and dropped off the potatoes. He picked up a slightly smaller bowl of green beans and went back to Sakura. She looked up at him with a tired smile and he gave her his usual goofy smile. He placed a spoonful of green beans on her plate, careful not to mess anything up. Naruto dropped a giant spoonful of green beans on his plate, not caring if his plate was messy. He quickly put the green beans back on the counter and sat down in his seat. Sakura looked down at her plate of food and was surprised. The food looked amazing and apparently her stomach agreed as it gave its own growl of approval. Naruto laughed and Sakura's cheeks went pink as she looked up at him.

"This looks amazing Naruto. Thank you." She took in his looks. It was obvious he had tried to comb his hair, but the unruly locks still stuck out all over the place. He was wearing his jounin vest and his matching black under armor sleeves with his usually black pants. A so much better look than him being clad out in orange like he used to that seemed not so long ago. He grinned a toothy grin that showed off his perfect teeth and his handsome face seemed even more handsome in the soft candlelight. Sakura couldn't stop staring. _He seems so grown up._

"You're welcome. Now dig in." Naruto picked up his fork and steak knife and got ready to tear at his steak. Sakura, although completely exhausted, put on a smile and picked up her knife and fork. She cut a small piece and ate it. It took a while to chew, but once she swallowed it her mouth watered for more. She quickly cut another piece and shoved it in her mouth.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping up from his seat and knocking into the table. The table wobbled slightly but settled. Naruto grabbed a bottle of wine from atop the fridge and went over to Sakura. He grabbed a bottle opener and got the bottle of wine open, after fighting with the cork for several minutes. He poured a glass for Sakura and one for himself. He placed the bottle on the table next to the candle and sat back down in his chair. Sakura took her wine glass and took a sip of the wine. The wine was sweet and not bitter at all. Sakura looked up at Naruto, who was staring at her expectantly.

"This is delicious. What's the occasion?" Naruto laid his right arm across the table with his palm facing up. Sakura smiled and placed her hand on his and wrapped her fingers around his hand as he did the same. He gazed into her eyes lovingly and she smiled happily at him.

"It was just one of those romantic whims. You never know when we'll be able to have another date." Sakura sighed because that was unfortunately true. She looked back up at Naruto with tired eyes. He saw the bags under her eyes, her drooping eyelids, and felt the way her fingers were slowly relaxing their grip on his hand. He stood up and walked to her chair.

"You need to go to bed." He whispered softly into her ear before pulling her chair back and trying to get her to stand up, but she refused.

"I haven't finished my dinner." Naruto just laughed and stood her up. "It will be there in the morning. I'll put it in the fridge."

Before she could take a step he put his arms around her waist and under her legs and swooped her up into his arms. Sakura, the strong and independent kunoichi, didn't like being carried like a baby, but she was too mentally and physically exhausted to argue. She laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and relaxed as he carried her out of the kitchen. Sakura waited and expected to be put on the couch, but Naruto carried her out of the living room. Sakura looked up to Naruto with a questioning look as he reached the stairs. "There's no way you're carrying-"

"Sakura just relax." Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and started up the stairs. Sakura really thought Naruto would begin to struggle, but his arms remained solid and his stride never faltered. She envied his ability to not show weakness. Sakura sighed and laid her head back down on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She started zoning out when Naruto lowered her on her bed. Naruto pulled her sandals off and threw them into her closet with her other shoes. He pulled the covers and sheet back enough to be able to pull them over her body. Sakura was already beginning to snuggle into her pillow and she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a second. Naruto gave her a loving smile and tucked the covers in around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, but before he could stand up, Sakura's arm was shot out from under the covers and her hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

"You're not getting away that easily." She smirked at him and slowly brought his face closer to hers. "Thank you for the dinner." Sakura pulled Naruto down until their lips connected and she pressed her lips hard onto his. She kept her lips on Naruto's and turned her head slightly. She slowly opened her mouth and Naruto followed. Naruto was about to deepen the kiss when he realized Sakura's hand had fallen from his neck and that her lips had moved away from his slightly. Naruto pulled away and laughed. Sakura had fallen asleep. He gave her another kiss on the lips and stood up straight. He stared down at her with sorrow. She had been working so hard this past week and he hated seeing her so worn out. It pained him to know how hard she worked without a break. He left the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He put the food away, cleaned the dishes, and put the expensive bottle of wine in the fridge after he put the cork back in it. He walked over to the candle and before he blew it out he pulled the ring out of his pocket and examined it.

"One day this ring will be on Sakura's left ring finger, but for now I'm fine with where we are at." With that Naruto blew out the candle and left the house.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a daze. She felt so refreshed, like she had slept for days. She sat up and stretched out her arms, letting her shoulders and back pop. It felt so great stretching out after her good sleep. She looked around and noticed that it was dark and no light was streaming through her blinds like they do every morning. Sakura glanced over at the clock and her eyes bulged out of her head. "Eight P.M.?! HOLY SHIT!" She exclaimed. She had slept for almost twenty hours!

Sakura sighed and fell back into bed. "Well today was wasted."

Sakura looked over at the bedside table and noticed a small scroll sitting next to her clock. She carefully picked it up and turned it over in her hands deciding if she should open it. There was no name on it so she didn't know if it was hers for sure. Someone could have left it here on accident the last time they visited. When was the last time she had to time to check her bedside table? She had been running around so much lately it could've been sitting there for weeks. Her curiosity got the better of her as she opened the scroll and read its contents:

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Two days from now at 0100hrs, a select number of jounin and special jounin will have the chance to be among Konoha's elite. The Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) is creating a new unit for special ops that you are invited to be a part of. This unit is not for the faint of heart and many will fail the resignation. The training this unit involves could very will kill you. If you choose to accept, down at the ANBU headquarters a masked member of the ANBU will be waiting at the front door. Whatever he asks, you will reply, 'The leaves are changing.' From there he will escort you to the meeting room and you will wait for further instructions. If not, and you choose to decline, burn this letter._

_Sincerely,  
Head of ANBU  
Danzo Shimura_

Sakura stared in disbelief. She was wanted for a special elite force? How would this be possible when she was so needed for the hospital? Tsunade was saying the other day she was thinking about taking in another apprentice to help lighten my load at the hospital. Maybe this is why. Sakura reread the scroll several times. _Am I even the right person for the job? I'm a medical ninja, not someone good enough to be on a special squad. I'm not like my teammates who would be perfect for this._ Sakura stared at the scroll, not knowing if she should burn it to a crisp or keep rereading it. _Although I've always wanted to try out ANBU or something like it. Maybe I'll go see what it's about. I don't know._ Sakura's inner battle persisted as she sat in bed and world outside her house moved on. She kept having conflicted emotions about the situation and her part in it. The hospital. Her current life. Naruto. Friends. After minutes turned into an hour Sakura had finally made her decision.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day the World Went Dark

**Of Sins and Lost Virtues**

**Author's Note: Of Sins and Lost Virtues is a partner story written by myself (NewYear's Tragedy) and Love Is Only A Word.**

* * *

**Of Sins and Lost Virtues**

**Chapter Two: The Day the World Went Dark**

**_Sakura_**

Sakura took the note, folded it into a small square, and stuck it into her pocket. She was going to save it for later to help find the root. She went to her closet and opened it. Hanging in her closet were a ton of red shirts, her daily outfit. There were several pairs of lab coats for when she worked at the hospital. In the back she had a special uniform she saved for special assassination missions. It was a full black spandex uniform that came to her ankles and the sleeves went to her elbows. There were a set of fingerless gloves she always wore with them. Sakura stripped down to her underwear and threw her dirty clothes aside. She pulled on her spandex uniform and the gloves. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and smirked. _I look pretty badass!_

Sakura looked at the clock and sighed. 9:10. _It's going to be a long four hours._ She grabbed her pair of black sandals and closed the closet doors. She threw her sandals aside for later and made her way to the kitchen. Knowing Naruto's inability to clean she expected all the food and dishes to still be on the table and counters, but when she walked into the kitchen she was shocked. Her kitchen looked the way it was before the surprise romantic dinner. Sakura opened the door of her refrigerator and found her steak dinner on a plate with foil around it. There was a note on top of it that Sakura carefully picked up and opened.

_I wish we could've spent more time together. Who knows when we'll get another chance to spend some quality time together? Enjoy your day off. I love you._  
_-Naruto_

Sakura smiled to herself before putting the note on the counter and pulling the plate out of the fridge. She took the foil off and threw it aside. The plate was thrown into the microwave while Sakura went into the living room. She found the discarded kunai that she dropped in fright the night before and picked it up before shoving it in its previous hiding spot under the couch cushion. Sakura glanced outside the window towards the sunset._ I may not be able to see a sunset for a while_. Sakura contemplated to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes. Nothing was going to change her mind.

There were a couple of things Sakura had to think about when she made her decision. First thing: the hospital. She was only recently appointed head medic and it would be hard to find a replacement. But they could easily find someone, so that wasn't a big issue. _I'm easily replaceable._ She thought to herself sadly. Plus she wasn't fit for the hospital life. It was so stressful on her body and emotions. She would work 72 hours straight on as little as three hours. She would get emergency calls in the middle of the night and early hours of the day. It was too much for her body to handle. It was rare, but there were occasions when she couldn't save the person. They would stare at her with fear as she worked to keep them alive. She would watch as their eyes slowly glaze over and their body would go limp. She would watch as she failed to save their life and they would die before her very eyes, fear never leaving their expression. Even though she's experienced this a few times it was still a hard thing to go through. Every time she lost a life she would go into shock for hours. Her body wouldn't move and she'd just stare at the wall, not crying, not speaking, just sitting there. Sakura hated that part of her job and as she kept thinking about it she realized that the multiple cons outweighed the few pros. She would be happy to leave the hospital.

Another thing was that she didn't ever see herself being a part of ANBU or any special force. She didn't think she was the perfect material, but obviously the person in charge thought she was. She knew that they would train her to be emotionless and be able to act like ANBU. But she was scared. She liked the way she was now. She didn't want to be an emotionless droid and lose who she really was, but when deciding that joining this force was the best thing for her she decided she wasn't going to lose herself. On the outside she would pretend to be what they wanted, but inside she would be herself. It would be easy and as simple as that.

The shrill microwave beeped for the millionth time pulling Sakura out of her thoughts prematurely. She walked into the kitchen and pulled her food out of the microwave. She sat on her counter and dug into her plate. She didn't care about manners and tore into her steak primitively. When she finished eating she threw her plate in the trash and stared at it. _Naruto_.

The knucklehead she's known since their school days. Back then he annoyed her and until a little before the war he continued to annoy her. He had always begged her for dates and she would never give him the time of the day. He was such a nuisance. Or so she thought. Then out of nowhere her view on him changed. For some unknown reason she began to realize he wasn't as annoying as she thought. When he would ask for dates she was more hesitant to turn him down. During the war she was constantly worrying over him and she couldn't realize why. Before she had confidence that he was able to handle himself and only worry when he actually did get hurt. But then she would just shake her head because it was never fatal. Now, for some reason, she was going crazy worrying about Naruto, even when there was no fighting going on. She couldn't understand why. Not until after the war was finished did she realize the reason. She and Naruto were relaxing at their old training ground, trying to get over the war that made them grow up way too fast. They were laying on the ground staring up at the stars, for once, in a long time, at peace. Sakura glanced over at Naruto who had his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Sakura would've thought he was sleeping if he didn't move his hand over and grab hers. He laced his fingers in hers and surprisingly she did the same. Shocked, Naruto looked over at Sakura who was already staring at him. She opened her mouth to make a proclamation of love, but Naruto didn't let her. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. Sakura leaned into the kiss, using it as a way to let Naruto how she felt. Her love flowed from her, through the kiss, and into Naruto. When they pulled apart they looked at each other. "Wow." Sakura sighed. Naruto smiled his cheesy smiled and Sakura giggled to herself. Then he looked at her seriously before sitting up. He pulled Sakura up and into his arms. She put her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his hands on her back, pulling her body as close to him as possible. He placed his lips by her ear and whispered three simple words that explained exactly how he felt. Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. Naruto's eyes were full of fear, scared he had taken it too far. Sakura smiled shyly and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you too." Naruto grinned the biggest smile Sakura has ever seen and then he pulled her into his arms as tightly as he could and didn't want to ever let her go. They decided to keep their relationship secret for the time being, not knowing how it would affect their ninja life. They would meet in secluded spots for their rare dates, never letting anyone know that there was something between them. The only person to find out about it was their sensei, but not because they told him. He figured it out since he knew them so well. When he confronted them they just blushed and stammered. Kakashi just laughed and congratulated them. Sakura was completely head over heels in love with the idiot that used to annoy her.

She came out of her daze and looked over at the clock. 10:27. Sakura sighed and tapped her foot anxiously. She just wanted it to be time to go to ANBU headquarters. Sakura sighed sadly. Despite the fact that she was in love with Naruto and didn't want to leave her life with him, she felt that this special force was calling her. It was such a hard decision to make, knowing that she may not be able to see Naruto for a really long time and that pained her. But for some reason she couldn't burn that letter. Sakura slumped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. _I just hope he won't hate me for my decision._

The phone rang, pulling Sakura once again from her wandering thoughts. She quickly got up and answered the phone.

"FOREHEAD!" Came the shrill, annoying voice. Sakura pulled the phone from her ear and winced.

"Hello Ino." Sakura sighed again. With her decision she would be leaving her friends behind. It hurt knowing they won't be by her side when she needs them.

"What are you up to? Enjoying your day off?" Sakura smiled. Even though it seemed like she and Ino hated each other that wasn't the case. Ino was the one person that Sakura could rely on.

"Yea I am. I slept for almost twenty hours. It felt great." Sakura twirled her hair around her finger.

"That's good. You never know when you'll get to do that again." They both laughed at that. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were resting. I've got to go. Bye Sakura." Ino said cheerfully.

"Bye Ino." Sakura hung up gloomily. She didn't know when the next time would be when she would hear Ino's voice again. 'Why am I doing this?' Sakura couldn't answer that. She just knew it was the right decision.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the steaming bathroom with a towel around herself. She decided to take a relaxing shower to ease her mind. She took the towel from around her body and used it to dry her hair. She threw the towel to the side and grabbed her undergarments from her bed. She quickly put them on and threw herself on her bed. She turned her head towards the clock and jumped up. It read 12:43. Sakura put on her black spandex assassin outfit with the matching gloves as fast as she could. She grabbed a simple black cloak and wrapped it around herself. She quickly pulled her short hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her sandals and forehead protector and quickly left her apartment. As she jumped from building to building she put her sandals on, with great difficulty, and then tied her forehead protector on. She jumped as fast as she could. There was no way she was going to be late. Sakura perched herself on a building across from the ANBU headquarters, searching for the masked person that would be waiting for her. She spotted the person she assumed was the one the letter talked about. They were dressed in simple ANBU clothes with a generic mask. Sakura quickly jumped down in front of the masked person, not surprising them in the least bit.

"What do you think of this weather?" Came a soft, raspy voice that Sakura didn't know. She racked her brain for the correct sentence she was supposed to reply with.

"The leaves are changing." She answered boldly. With a curt nod the masked figure turned and walked into the headquarters. Sakura followed right behind them. The person led her to a doorway that led to two sets of stairs. They took the stairs that went down. The stairs went on and on. The further down they went the less lights there were and the stairs changed from concrete to dirt. The rails disappeared and it was apparent they were really deep underground. They reached the bottom that led into a giant circular room with five separate tunnels leading to places unknown to Sakura and she wasn't sure she wanted to know where they led. The person went to the second to the left tunnel and stood in front of it. Sakura stood back while the masked figure made a lot of quick hand signs that Sakura couldn't distinguish. The person then walked through the entryway and down the tunnel with Sakura following. They walked for a while before coming to another circular room, this time with six tunnels. The person went to the third to the right tunnel and did the same thing they did before entering the other tunnel. They walked down the tunnel for a while, the faint light flickering along the walls barely giving them enough light to see the walls. The tunnel seemed to go on and on. Sakura was getting tired of walking. Finally the tunnel opened up into this bright white room. After being in such a dark place for such a long time the bright light stunned her momentarily. Her vision blacked out before her sight returned.

Once Sakura was able to see again she glanced around her. The room was huge and seemed almost endless. There was a long black rectangular window randomly in the middle of one wall. The completely white room gave off an eerie feeling and the cleanliness of it was just strange. The ANBU member that had led Sakura the entire way there stopped and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura then noticed the other bodies that occupied the room. Shikamaru was standing there with his hands in his pocket nodding at whatever Choji was saying. Ino stood among them, sneaking glances at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall by the entrance. Sakura noticed three random ninjas circled up conversing among themselves. One had short messy brown hair, another had shoulder length black hair, and another, the only girl, had waist length blonde hair. Sakura didn't know them but they were wearing Jonin vests so she assumed they were good. She gave Sasuke a curt nod and walked over to Shikamaru's team. They looked at Sakura as she arrived.

"So y'all too huh?" She asked as she got within earshot. They nodded.

"It's weird that they called all of us together for this special force. Our talents, though skilled, are extremely different." Shikamaru's explained analytically. Sakura just shrugged. Sure their skills were different, but most of them had worked together before and they did quite well. Ino looked behind Sakura towards the door and raised her eyebrow questioningly. Sakura turned towards the door and was shocked to see the Hyuga prodigy standing there. He glanced around the room, analyzing each person in the room. When he spotted people he knew he started walking towards Sakura's group. Sakura looked at Neji and glanced behind him to see a random shinobi following closely behind Neji. Sakura then turned back to the people she was previously conversing with. _Why_, she thought, _do all these people actually want to be a part of this force. It's strange._ Although she didn't know everyone's reason, Sakura assumed they all had one just like she did. Sakura watched and waited as two more people she didn't know walked in a few minutes apart. More time passed and Sakura was getting agitated. Surely it was past the scheduled time and Sakura was anxious to get started. She glanced up at the black window, positive that was where the person in charge was waiting. She tried to find the person on the other side of the window, but it was impossible to see through it. _They must be waiting for someone special to show up. Otherwise they would've started already._

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and stood by him, waiting to see if he would acknowledge her existence. He kept his eyes closed but it was obvious that he knew she was there. Sakura sighed. She didn't know why she bothered walking over to him. As she was about to walk back to the group a person flew through the door. The person stood there surveying the people. Sakura recognized the person and her eyes grew wide.

"Naruto."

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Men and women of the Leaf stood, some talking quietly to each other and others who said nothing and waited patiently. It was a large room they were gathered in with bright and cold walls. The ceiling was incredibly high and made the whole room look huge. Rather than waste time on the building they were in, Naruto began to search for familiar faces. He noticed his old raven-haired friend here, much to his slight disdain. Sasuke was pacing around, glaring at anyone who even glanced his way, but keeping close to the wall near the entrance. Keeping his annoyance at a minimum, he changed his line of sight. He even saw old friends he hadn't seen in months such as Team Asuma, who at the moment were lacking a certain pineapple haired teammate. They were standing next to each other in the middle of the room. Ino was talking softly to Choji who listened to every word intently. Her eyes gazed at the watching blonde for a slight moment before resuming her conversation with her teammate.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" A bored voice asked from behind Naruto.

Feeling a familiar chakra presence, the blonde turned around. "About time you arrived. Your whole team is here, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed raising an eyebrow, his expression bored and slightly annoyed. "So is yours." He returned. "And I've been here. I was actually on time unlike someone." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Huh..?" Naruto asked remembering seeing Sasuke but not his girlfriend.

"Yep." Shikamaru said curtly before beginning to walk over to his team.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "Where?" He said silently knowing Shikamaru would hear him.

"Team Seven, over there." Shikamaru motioned with his thumb before disappearing from sight.

Naruto followed the direction of his finger to a side of the wall where Sasuke stood his arms crossed and eyes closed. He had finished pacing and returned to his position on the wall. By his side, the last member of their team who was currently watching Naruto intently. She stared at him, right through him in utter surprise. His legs carried him across the room and past other Leaf shinobi to stand before her. He stopped as an armored ANBU passed by in front of him. Sakura had met him halfway only to be stopped by the same man between them. On his own path the ANBU shinobi continued on his way and allowed Naruto to fully see Sakura. Naruto took a hesitant step towards her, his hand moving upwards as if to touch a part of her. She didn't move or even say anything, just waited for him to lead and make the first move.

"You received the letter as well?" Naruto asked her tilting his head slightly.

She chose to speak through her actions and nodded her head.

"You being here means you chose to accept it, correct?" He continued and she nodded her head again.

He began to ask her why she decided to give up her medical career but a loud, rough voice shattered the words on his lips to pieces.

"I see all of the candidates have arrived!" The unnamed man shouted as Naruto turned to take in his appearance.

He was a tall man, taller than most shinobi. His hair was a brunette mess and his eyes light brown with experience. Not too young or too old, this man was about middle-aged. A diagonal scar ran across his nose down to the side of his chin showing how close death had got to him. He wore complete black pants and sleeves with a light gray vest draped over his chest. Naruto also noted a few weapons he had visible such as a katana across his back. The man stood rigid, his hands clasped firmly behind his back, straightening his posture as he eyed the group assembled before him.

Despite how many questions ran through his mind, this wasn't the time to talk to Sakura. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and fully concentrated on what Sakura and he were getting themselves into. An unspoken agreement whispered to the group of Leaf nin as they all walked to the middle of the room to form a single line. Years as a jounin taught Naruto when a superior addresses a large group, you all stand at attention.

"Twenty possible shinobi were picked to form this new unit." He started gaining the whole attention of the room. "However, it's clear to see only thirteen standing here today. The other seven denied the request and burned their letter." He paused. "The thirteen here today will continue as planned with the resignation process. But before I begin, I must ask if anyone wants to back out now, before it's too late. Because once you begin, there is no turning back. I will not guarantee your safety and it is quite possible some of you will die in training." Naruto shot Sakura a look, who in turn merely shrugged. "Are there any wanting to drop out?" The man asked looking around the room.

When no one broke the line, he nodded his head. "You will refer to me as, Takeshi. From here on out I will be your instructor, trainer, commander, and anything else I deem necessary. You are not to do anything unless I command it to be done! In here, you have no mind of your own." He shouted and started to pace down the line of shinobi in front of him.

Naruto watched on, having to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He knew ANBU was serious business, but something was incredibly funny at being yelled at by an instructor when he could probably easily defeat the man himself.

Takeshi continued on, his beady eyes jumping to each and every Leaf nin lined up. "When I say jump, you jump! You don't even ask, 'how high?' You just jump! Every ninja knows emotions make you weak in battle so if I see anything besides a stoic expression, you're out of this unit. If I see you holding back, you are out of this unit. If I see you refusing an order, you won't be out of this unit, I'll kill you myself!" He threatened, making it clear to everyone he was not joking. "The only thing you respond to are orders! Follow those orders to the last detail! Is that understood?!" He shouted.

"Hai!" The group yelled in response.

"This training process will be living hell for you. If you even make it out alive, you will wish you didn't! Many think those who defend Konoha fight on the front lines as jounins and chunins. Protecting the Leaf is actually done right here! When the Leaf is not publicly at war, ANBU are there preventing one and preserving the peace. Here is the truth ladies and gentleman: we are the front line! You will fight for this village and everyone in it, even if that means death for you! Is that understood?!"

"Hai." The group droned.

"This is not the academy!" He barked sounding disgusted. "Feet together! Stand at attention! Do not slouch! Stand rigid!" He shouted as the line of shinobi began to sharpen their positions. "Your appearance is half the battle when fighting an opponent. If you look cold and threatening, your challenger will see you as cold and threatening." Their instructor schooled them walking down the line, starting at the end.

"You!" He rounded on a black-headed man who wore a simple green vest and blue pants. "What is your rank?"

"Special jounin, sir." The man answered right off the bat.

"Special jounin, huh? You are not very well rounded, are you?!" The commander yelled in his face.

The special jounin didn't falter. "No, sir!"

The instructor sidestepped to the special's left. "You! What is your name?" He asked glaring down at the shorter jounin.

"Isamu, sir." The man said quietly.

"Isamu, I want you to remove that kunai from your back pocket and stab me with it." He yelled in the jounin's face.

The man leaned back his eyes filled with fear and confusion. "Do what, sir?"

"You heard me." The instructor snarled.

"S-sir, I c-c..." The jounin managed, looking around at the others for help.

Takeshi pulled back and snapped his fingers commanding two masked ANBU to appear next to him.

"You know what to do. Get this man out of my sight." Their instructor told the ANBU.

"Wait.!" The shinobi stammered before the two ANBU grabbed a hold of each arm of the man and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The instructor turned back to the rest of the waiting ninja. "You follow my orders or you're out of here." He explained.

The commander moved down to another to brutalize. "What about you? What is your rank?" He asked staring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gazed up at him as almost bored with his antics. "Jounin...sir. "

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" The commander yelled to the man next to Nara who happened to be Sasuke. "I gave you an order, you Uchiha piece of shit!" The man yelled, his face practically touching Sasuke's.

Naruto bit his lip harder trying to keep a wide grin from exploding on his face at the expense of his teammate getting bitched out.

Sasuke's lips pulled back into a straight line, clearly pissed at being addressed as such. "Yes, sir."

The commander backed away from Naruto's ex-raven haired teammate to stand back in front of the group.

"Listen up! Let's get to the point of why you are all here." Takeshi started. "As a security process, unknown to you once you entered this room, a seal was placed upon you." At the mere mention of his words, the shinobi began to search their bodies for the hidden seal. "Did I say move?!" He shouted, halting everyone in place. "As I was saying, a seal was placed on you that is invisible to the naked eye. This seal disengages any and every use of ninjustu and genjutsu. Why was this done, you ask?! Very soon you will find out!"

The commander moved to a table with a tarp draped over it. Confusion set in as Naruto began to wonder why he didn't notice the elephant obviously in the room. Naruto narrowed his eyes and for once started to become uneasy about this whole situation. Takeshi's hand clasped around the black fabric and pulled it off, revealing countless types of weapons. From sharpened kunai to samurai swords to even assorted senbon; all types of weapons imaginable were present.

"I have here hundreds of types of weapons, some not even known to be in existence! You thirteen, no, twelve will choose your weapon of choice but choose carefully for you only get one!" He shouted and motioned for everyone to grab one simultaneously.

Without a second thought, Naruto was the first to break the line and approach the table of weapons. Without even attempting to pick through the assortment of weapons, he chose a simple ANBU issued katana and backed off before people crowded around him. Sakura took his lead and did the same, backing off near his side. He was most surprised when Sasuke did it as well and came to Naruto's other side as they watching people pick through the various metals. The blonde jounin glanced at his friend with a raised eyebrow, which was shrugged off by the sharingan user. He turned back to watch people fight over weapons.

"You feel that way too..?" Naruto started his eyes still forward but his voice to his teammates.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Something's not right here." Sakura clarified as all three of them watched the other candidates.

"Security process, my ass. What is the real reason they left us with only taijutsu..?" Naruto pondered out-loud.

A low chuckle was heard from his left side. "Then give us weapons..? Why do I have the feeling our 'commander' wants us to fight but in a restrained way?" Sasuke observed.

"I wonder who.." Naruto trailed off running through the possibilities in his head.

"The only thing that worries me is how far will he have us go..." Sakura pointed out.

He glanced to his side at Sakura but she was already gazing away from him, her guard up. Naruto stared straight ahead, his mind already zoned out trying to figure out the man who was their instructor. ANBU was harsh, but surely they wouldn't have them commit unjustified murder. He shifted the weapon in his hands, his long fingers wrapping around the hilt and sheath.

"Attention!" A voice rang out over the chaos.

"As of right now, none of you are in the unit that was mentioned in the letter." The commander told them. "A little more than half of all of you will be in the actual unit. The others will be six feet under with a tombstone." Takeshi yelled out sickly as the confusion set it.

"He's going to have us kill some of the people in this group!" Sakura observed hissing it out through her teeth to where only her teammates heard.

A quiet laugh. "Of course. It will harden the shinobi who do it and bound them by a dirty little secret that they killed their comrades because they were just following 'orders'." Sasuke marveled watching the man.

"To kill the very people I've protected for so long.." Naruto growled under his breath in complete and utter disgust.

"What are you proposing?!" The special jounin from earlier yelled to the commander.

Naruto's left thumb pushed up on the hilt of his katana, disconnecting the blade from the hostler. "As soon as he makes the order it will be chaos." Naruto warned Sakura.

Sakura nodded and readied her weapon as well.

"What am I proposing?" The commander mocked the special jounin. "What I'm proposing is a free for all to the death!" He shouted.

In the next few seconds nobody move. A second after, the special jounin was on the ground, his head disconnected from his body. Naruto didn't see who made the finishing blow and neither did any of the Leaf shinobi lined up. All he knew was it caused panic when everyone suspected the person closest to them had killed the special jounin. With a slight grinding noise, his katana was out of its protective case. Metal slammed off against metal as the eleven faced off against each other. Sasuke had already jumped to the fray of the fighting mass. Naruto however backed Sakura up a little ways back, using the wall to cover his back and hers.

"You don't need to baby me. I can handle myself." She told him, annoyed, and planted her feet to the ground.

"I'm not." Naruto pointed out. "I'm just putting us both in a good offensive and defensive position."

"Bullshit." He heard her from behind him.

He suppressed a slight smile and focused back on the fighting. Sasuke was holding his own against Neji. The Hyuuga had chosen two slimmer dual blades to fight with and was already a master of swordsmanship. Naruto assumed it was because of his former teammate and weapons mistress, Tenten. Sasuke managed to land a kick on Neji's shin just below his knee but instead of falling backwards like planned, he tumbled forwards driving both men to the ground. Naruto internally wondered if Sasuke was insane to go after Neji in the first place.

A pained cry of complete agony broke his concentration on both eye users fight. Fumio, a man he remembered from the war who fought beside him, fell to his knees a kunai embedded deep within the base of his neck. It was an artery and Naruto already knew he wouldn't have long until he bled out. He watched as his former comrade stared up at the ceiling and yet another kunai slammed into his throat. Blood shot out on impact as the jounin fell over backwards never to move again.

Naruto forced his blue eyes to follow the line of path to see who conducted the kill. Truth be told, he was surprised to see Team Asuma were in the line of fire on Fumio. Not to mention all Team Asuma had chosen the kunai as their weapon.

"Sakura.." Naruto started.

"I know." She cut him off moving to stand beside him rather than behind him.

This was no free for all. Like many battles, inner alliances were already chosen among the participants. Team Asuma was going to be a major problem. He had his team but Sasuke always went his own way. He didn't think his raven-haired friend would target his former teammates but he did think Sasuke would bite off more than he can chew and get stuck against three people rather than one. What really worried him is that he hasn't seen two of the eleven in a really long time.

"Two dead." Sakura observed from his side.

"Understood." Naruto responded as he move his feet apart. "Get ready. They have noticed that we have been idle for too long." He added.

As if on cue, two jounin jumped between Naruto and Sakura pushing them apart.

"Well, look who it is." The male jounin said facing Naruto.

The man had jet back hair that fell straight over his eyes. His forehead protector was positioned on his arm rather than his head. Naruto's eyes didn't linger on his appearance too long, but instead switched to his choice of weapons. Two scythes were positioned in each hand as he twirled the one in his left hand.

"You may not remember me, Kyuubi, for I was only a little boy when you massacred my parents." The man pointed out, rage dripping off his words.

Naruto mentally sighed. Some still thought of him as a demon, despite everything that he has done. Some people just can't let go of their revenge. On that last thought, he eyed Sasuke.

"You're just a wolf in sheep's clothing." He hissed. "I can't believe they let you become a ninja."

The blue eyed jounin took the time to see what Sakura was doing while the jounin in front of him ranted. It seemed Sakura was engaged with her own conversation with the enemy. The other jounin appeared to be a woman. She held a huge ass sword beside her and by the way she leaned to the side, she was about to make use of it.

"Demon! Are you listening?!" The man shouted and followed Naruto's line of sight before moving an enraged step closer to Naruto. "What the hell are you doing looking at my girlfriend?!"

Oh, you got to be kidding me.

"Looking at mine." He responded calmly glancing over at Sakura who was already on the offensive fighting the other jounin.

"You horrible demon from the depths of hell. You want to kill my girlfriend in front of me, huh? Your final attack against me." He picked his scythes up. "I will have my revenge."

At the moment, Naruto really wondered how he became a ninja. The man was clearly insane and unstable. He only showed it when he lashed out on the blonde haired jounin with his hooked blade. Naruto merely dodged each attack knowing full well if he defended with his blade there was a possibility that the katana would catch on the hooked blade of the scythe. So, each swing of the scythe would only end with the jounin cutting air and missing him by mere inches. Throughout this little dance, Naruto felt the overwhelming urge to not kill this man. He just didn't like the idea of killing for the hell of it. The jounin facing him was so bent up on his rage that he blocked out everyone else but Naruto, which was mistake number one. He paid for it too when two dual blades slammed into his back and outside his stomach. The blonde jounin jumped back to avoid being nicked by the tips of the metal. The attacker pulled them out quickly as the anger filled jounin fell to the floor. Neji stood staring at Naruto holding bloodied swords. Almost like he knew Naruto would not attack unless he had too.

"Consider that pay back. I no longer owe you." Neji said simply before being engaged by Sasuke again.

Naruto frowned remembering how he saved Neji's teammate, Tenten, when Neji couldn't. Shaking it off he turned to gaze at the body before him. This man had let his hate consume him and that was what ultimately killed him in the end.

A loud, pained cry echoed off the walls of the building as Naruto turned around to stare at the girl Sakura was fighting. She had seen her boyfriend fall and in her own blind rage did not see the blade of a katana slice her pulmonary artery in her neck. Her eyes widened with surprise, she died before she even hit the ground. Her killer was just as surprised for she thought her opponent would deflect the attempt. Crystal blue eyes locked with emerald green as Sakura dropped her weapon now dirtied with innocent blood. Sakura looked defeated, broken, and vulnerable. Sadly, he wasn't the only one who noticed that. A man in ANBU armor broke his dance with Shikamaru and charged towards her, blade raised.

Naruto didn't think; he just acted. In one second, he was in front of her, in the next he was behind her, his weapon plunging deep into flesh. The hilt of Naruto's blade was the only thing that kept the sword from continuing to go through the brunette ANBU. He felt the man fall forward, his hands gripping Naruto's vest as blood pooled around his feet. The man stumbled giving Naruto his full weight as he moaned in pain. The blonde haired jounin gazed on calmly behind him and placed a hand on the shoulder of his dying ex-comrade. Blood was falling from the lips of the brunette and his eyes slowly closing. Naruto used his hand on the man's shoulder to push him off of him and slide him off the katana Naruto held. The free fall backwards caused the man to easily disentangle from the weapon. The brunette ANBU plopped onto the floor of the room, dead.

The blonde jounin bit into his lip as the weapon fell through his fingers and clattered to the floor. An emotional storm was raging inside him, evil against good. He turned around to face the women he just protected. Horror was written across his face at what they were doing and had done. She mirrored his expression as a man called out.

"Stop!" Their commander yelled. "You have completed registration! Look around yourselves and you will see the members of this new unit! Those dead or dying have failed." He told them motioning towards the bodies of five shinobi. "All seven of you completed my orders. Which means all of you have committed treason against your village. Whether you like it or not this dirty secret will bind all if you together and make you the ultimate fighting force Konoha has ever known. You are murders. You are killers. You are shinobi. You are sinners and for that you each will become a sin from hell."

Footsteps appeared behind Naruto as Sakura approached his side.

Takeshi pulled out a small scroll and wiped some of his blood from his already bitten thumb on it. Placing the material on the floor, seven porcelain masks materialized into existence.

"Greed, Wrath, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride." He called out as he threw the masks across the room at the battered shinobi's feet.

A small click was heard when a mask collided with Naruto's foot. Without thinking he bent down and picked up the mask up. Red and white was the main feature on the mask. It was creepy and horrible. A wide, teeth filled smile was drawn across the mouth that reminded him all too much of the Kyuubi. Horrid, angry eyes bled red as they seemed to stare back at him inviting him to bear it. It was no question what the sin was he held.

A part of him snapped as he smiled and placed the mask upon his face forever shielding it. A door was closed on some of his emotion and beliefs and right away another was opened. The Kyuubi smirked within it's dark cage as its nose poked out between the bars. The fox showed its face which it hadn't done in years. The demon felt his container's interior thoughts and desires and pawed at the metal bars; it's claws scraping down the length of the metal. The fox pressed up against the cage that held him waiting for release as it whispered within the blonde's mind.

_Make them pay, Naruto_. The fox growled his smirk widening. _Give in._

Naruto would have his revenge for unjustified murder. Killing just to test the killers would be gone, he would make sure of it. He would stop this way of thinking within the Leaf and to do that he would have to become Wrath.

Naruto brought his head up, along with those around him with their faces shielded from the watching world. The shinobi who walked in only an hour ago would never walk out the same way again. It was amazing how little it took to turn someone into a complete monster.

Their instructor grinned, his smile full of malice as he cried. "Starting tomorrow you will train under me and learn everything I know. You will be the front lines of Konoha! You will be the best defense and offense we will ever have! You are the Seven Deadly Sins!"


End file.
